


Per Farlo Gemere

by erroredistampa



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Foursome, Hair Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Spanking, cockslut
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroredistampa/pseuds/erroredistampa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dove Louis fa gemere Harry come una puttana e svela le sue tecniche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Per Farlo Gemere

“Ni!”, gridò Harry mentre correva verso il biondo; avevano organizzato un pigiama party (Zayn e Louis li avevano presi in giro chiamandolo “il party dei passivi”).  
“Harry! Spero che tu sappia che le pareti dell'hotel non sono insonorizzate, quindi mi piacerebbe sapere cos'ha fatto Louis ieri sera per farti gemere così”, ridacchiò Niall.  
Il riccio rise e lo invitò a sedersi.  
Sgranocchiarono delle patatine alla mela e dei popcorn e scelsero un film da guardare. Quando iniziò, Harry si rivolse a Niall.  
“Louis è assolutamente incredibile a letto, Ni, è un fottuto animale”, disse rispondendo alla domanda precedentemente fatta.  
“Davvero?”, chiese l'irlandese.  
“Sì, il suo cazzo è _enorme_! E ammetto che, per lui, sono una completa puttana.”  
“Beh, non avevo dubbi”, lo prese in giro l'amico, “Quindi, dimmi i dettagli. Quant'è grande?”  
“Ventiquattro centimetri!”, squittì il riccio, euforico.  
“Minchia! Zayn venti, ma per me va benissimo.”  
“E lui ti ha mai sculacciato?”  
“No, non facciamo cose così. Perché, Lou ti sculaccia?”  
“Sempre, e lo _amo_! Il modo in cui la sua mano collide con il mio culo, lasciando un dolore bruciante fantastico, una sensazione inimmaginabile. Ugh, è meraviglioso!”  
Gli occhi di Niall si spalancarono, “Cos'altro fate?”  
“Mmh, LouLou mi tira un sacco in capelli, ed è una mia fissazione. Mi piace sentirmeli tirare quando ho in bocca un grosso cazzo”, Harry sorrise, ricordando una recente scappatella con il suo ragazzo.  
“Non ti fa male?”, chiese il biondo.  
“Un po', ma il piacere supera il dolore. Ah, e un'altra cosa che amo è essere morso. E Louis lascia sempre piccoli marchi su tutto il mio culo e le mie cosce.”  
“E i morsi per te sono piacevoli , quindi?”  
“Sono _incredibili_! Dio, lo amo così tanto! Amo Louis e amo il suo grosso cazzo quando mi riempie. Amo non riuscire a camminare il giorno dopo. E specialmente amo quando mi ricopre del suo sperma.”  
“Viene su di te?”, chiese Niall.  
“Sì, su tutta la mia faccia o il mio sedere, dipende da dove vuole lui. Io preferisco quando viene sul mio cazzo. È così sexy!”  
“Poi che altro? Dai, dimmi di più”, ridacchiò il biondo.  
“Mmh, a volte mi scopa con un vibratore mentre gli faccio un pompino. Ah, e una volta mi ha scopato _con_ il vibratore _e_ il suo cazzo.”  
“Cosa?! Non ti ha fatto male?!”  
“All'inizio sì, ma una volta abituato è fantastico.”  
“Ti sarai sentito di sicuro aperto in due”, rifletté Niall.  
“Sì, un po', ma in modo positivo. Ma comunque, la mia cosa preferita rimane inginocchiarmi e succhiargli il cazzo. Amo quando mi costringe a pregarlo di prenderlo in bocca.”  
“Wow, Harry, voi due fate della roba così erotica”, rise l'irlandese, “Forse dovrei far provare a Zayn alcune di queste cose su di me.”

\- - - - - - - - - - -

“Quindi, Lou, devo saperlo. Che cazzo hai fatto per far gridare Harry così tanto?”, gli chiese Zayn.  
“Oh, ci hai sentiti?”, sorrise Louis, pienamente consapevole che, probabilmente, l' _intero_ hotel l'aveva fatto.  
“Lou, tutti vi hanno sentiti. Qual è il tuo segreto?”  
“Beh amico, ad essere sincero, non ne ho. Harry semplicemente ama il mio cazzo, e ama succhiarlo. È una completa puttana a letto. Ama quando lo sculaccio e lo mordo e gli tiro i capelli. Si dispera sempre e mi prega di dargli ciò che vuole. Prega per il mio cazzo. Prega che io gli venga addosso.”  
“Oddio, Lou. Suona tutto così eccitante”, rise Zayn.  
“E non è tutto. Abbiamo anche dei giocattolini, e una volta Harry ha voluto che lo scopassi con il mio cazzo e con un vibratore. _Insieme_. Ah, per non dimenticare di quel paio di manette rosa che abbiamo.”  
“Cristo, Louis! L'avrai spezzato in due!”  
“Sì, ma gli è piaciuto un sacco. Il vero trucco per farlo gemere come hai sentito, però, è il divieto. Harry ama quando lo provoco e gli impedisco di venire, che sia con un anello per il cazzo o quant'altro. Ama quando deve _supplicarmi_ di scoparlo. È veramente la cosa più sexy di tutte vederlo così disperato e impaziente di venire fottuto o di avere in bocca il mio cazzo. Dio, ama succhiarmelo, diventa così _dannatamente troia_ quando lo fa. È come se fosse la sola cosa al mondo che vuole davvero”, Louis sorrise, pensando al suo ragazzo.  
“Forse dovrei provare alcune di queste cose con Niall”, rise Zayn.


End file.
